


Fiery Path

by WriterKid123



Series: Icey Road [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chimeras, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: With the senior year starting, Scott and his friends are focused on just enjoying their year. But what they don't know is something more sinister was in the making. Now they're up against three scientists know as the Dread Doctors, who are making chimeras and there's a mysterious woman who seems to have telekinesis is out for blood with Ryo.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Icey Road [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Poll Before Starting Part Three

Guys this is very important! I need to know if you would want to see Stiles gain abilities? And if so, should he become a werewolf, kitsune, or some other sort of were creature? Let me know in the comments. Please it would mean a lot!


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the end notes.

Three months, that’s how long Scott has been away from Kira. After their Junior year, Kira went to New York with her parents for the summer. And normally he would be worried about her being late to school. Mainly due to the fact that her parents wouldn’t dare let her miss a day. But tonight was the night all the seniors signed their initials on the library’s shelves. The group had a plan to meet up at the school sign at a certain time. And it appears that Scott and Stiles were the only ones who seemed to be sticking to the plan.

Scott wasn’t one to do this normally, but he had to make sure everyone would be there to sign their names. So he got on his motorcycle and drove to Kira, who was stuck in a traffic jam. Kira perked up as she saw Scott getting off his motorcycle, and she excitedly got out of the car, even though it was still pouring.

When Scott went to get Kira, Stiles remained at the school sign. And he was glad he did. Because Allison and Aiden both showed up, both sorry about taking so long. “Scott went to go get Kira. Do you know where Lydia and Malia are at? They said they’d be showing up together,” Stiles asked looking at Allison who shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Lydia’s house, Malia was on top of her, their clothes still on but the two appeared to have been sleeping together. Lydia smiled, running her hand through Malia’s hair before taking a deep breath. “We should be getting to school. Before we’re too late,” Lydia told Malia as they both got out of the bed. Lydia walked over to her mirror, brushing her hair, and getting some makeup on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Malia and Lydia almost thirty minutes to get to the school, Lydia holding an umbrella over her and Malia. When they got to the school, they saw that everyone was there. Scott, Kira, Stiles, Aiden, Allison, and Isaac. He had apparently returned from France since he was staying with the Argents. It took him some time to return since he had things to finish up in France.

But now he was back and enrolled in school for his final year. He had his arm wrapped around Allison’s neck with Allison leaning against him. The group smiled, waving to the two ladies as they showed up. The group headed into the library since it was about to start and they wanted to get it done as soon as they could so they could all catch up with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the others were at the library, Liam and Mason were in the school. They just wanted to see the different kinds of pranks the new coming seniors were going to pull. But they had to wait until everyone was done signing their initials on the shelves. As the two turned down an eerily dark hallway, they saw soft white glowing eyes from the end of the hall. Mason tilted his head while Liam growled and snarled quietly slowly making their way to the eyes. But when they got halfway down the hall, the eyes had disappeared. Liam and Mason looked to each other before rushing to the end of the hallway looking around.

“Boo!” A teen shouted, causing Mason to scream, and fall to the ground, while Liam spun around with his claws out, reaching to slash whoever it was. The person who shouted ‘boo’ ducked down before beginning to laugh. Liam started to calm down a bit, though getting a little pissed when he saw who it was.

“Ryo? What the hell?! When did you get back?” Liam questioned almost shouting as Ryo held a finger up to him. After he stopped laughing, the kitsune slowly stood up wiping the tears from his eyes. Liam looked at Mason who was still on the ground, breathing heavily, not liking that he was scared so badly.

“I just got back tonight. I figured I’d give you two a good scare,” Ryo said, still having a bit of a chuckle to his voice. Though he soon stopped smiling as the three of them heard a cackling noise. Ryo, Liam, and Mason turned to see someone standing in the middle of the hallway. It was a woman, wearing a black tactical mesh face mask. The woman tilted her head as she stared at the three. Her eyes flashing a purple-ish green color. “Mason, run,” Ryo warned quietly to the teen who looked at him and Liam.

“Do what he says Mason. Get out of here,” Liam said and with that, Mason ran the opposite way, but before he could get out of the hallway, the doors that section of the school slammed shut locking him in.

“Oh, you three aren’t going anywhere just yet,” The woman spoke, her voice getting deepened with the mask on her face. Ryo glanced at the doors before looking back at the stranger.

“Liam, go force those doors open. I’ll keep her busy,” Ryo said as he began walking towards the woman. Liam reluctantly ran other to the doors slamming on them trying to get them open. “So, who are you? I’m assuming you have a name.”

“Hmm, I do, by why do you care?” The woman asked with a bit of a playful tone to her voice.

“I want to know who’s ass I’m kicking,” Ryo shrugged softly as he suddenly threw a punch at the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott did a side flip as a man tried to slice him. The man had a weird black substance coming from his eyes, and his claws were huge. He ducked down before slicing the man’s stomach. Kira pulled out her katana and ran at the attacker. The man grabbed the blade. He growled loudly, backhanding the thunder kitsune. Kira fell to the ground, her blade sliding across the ground.

Aiden and Isaac were about to step in, but before they could, a stranger came along. He ran up behind the strange attack. Jumping up from the wall before slicing his back. The man stumbled forward before spinning around, punching the new werewolf in his face. Scott roared out before grabbing the man’s hand. He twisted the attacker’s hand, breaking it as the talons on the hand fell to the ground. The man screamed in pain, before punching Scott with his free hand.

As soon as he could, the man ran off, knowing he wasn’t going to win this fight. Scott was breathing heavily, before turning to the new werewolf. As he stood up, Scott and Stiles both seemed shocked. “Theo?” The two said in unison, both of them clearly shocked to see this kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam continued to bang on the doors and ram into them. He couldn’t seem to get them to budge. Ryo grunted softly as he was slammed into the lockers. He fell to his knees, his eyes glowing white as the fox aura around him began to show. “I’m getting kind of sick and tired of being manhandled,” Ryo panted as he stood up. The girl tilted her head, clearly grinning under her mask.

“How about I just don’t touch you then?” She asked as she held her hand up. Ryo seemed a bit confused at first, but he soon understood as a dark purple glow covered her hand. She swiped her fingers to the left and Ryo was flung at Mason and Liam, crashing through the doors and sliding down the hall. Liam and Mason both seemed shocked at what happened. Ryo groaned as he got onto his hands and knees, starting to stand up. Liam and Mason were about to help him up, but just before they could get to him, the girl appeared in front of the kitsune, kicking him in his stomach knocking him on the ground. She then grabbed the two other boys by their necks, lifting them up.

“Now, what are two fine men like yourselves doing with such a dangerous little creature like him?” The woman asked, tilting her head softly. Liam growled softly, his eyes glowing the yellow of a beta. The woman then heard Ryo take a breath, and she slammed her foot backward hitting the celestial kitsune in his stomach knocking back to the ground. She dropped Mason before throwing Liam into the ground.

“What the hell are you?” Ryo growled quietly as he stood up slowly. The woman glanced at Ryo, letting Liam go before she stood up. She didn’t say anything as she slowly made her way toward the kitsune. She slowly reached her hand out, going to touch Ryo’s forehead, but just as she was going to, she pulled her arm back as an arrow flew between the two. Ryo turned his head to see Scott and the others standing at the doorway, ready for a fight. “Fight this bitch,” Ryo smirked, punching the girl in her stomach, sending her flying down the hall.

When the others got to Liam and Ryo’s sides, the girl was mysteriously gone, and Ryo leaned against the lockers, before sliding to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school, Scott was in the library, sitting at a table with Stiles, Lydia, Malia, and Allison. They were currently talking about the night before, and how Theo told them he was looking to be a part of a pack. Everyone was open to letting Theo into the pack. Everyone except for Stiles, that is. He didn’t know why, but something felt off with Theo. Although Stiles did feel like it could just be him being paranoid. After all the last few days his dad has been getting death threats left on their front door.

“Look, if you believe that he can be trusted, then I’ll do my best to believe in him as well. But I truly don’t feel like he can be trusted,” Stiles said and Scott smiled a bit. Happy that he would at least give Theo being in the pack a shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo sighed softly before pushing the door to Deaton’s vet office open. As the bell rang, a voice from the back said they’d be right with him. The young kitsune looked around the office just silently waiting. “Ah, Mr. Ryo, what can I do for you?” Deaton asked as he came out from the back. Ryo turned around and gave a small smile to the vet.

“Well, I actually had a question about something supernatural, and seeing as you seem to know more than you let on, I was hoping you could help?” Ryo said with a bit of hesitation in his voice. Deaton didn’t say a word. All he did was open the gate door for the fox. “Alright, so I guess my main question is, do you know of a creature that has telekinesis?”

“Well, telekinesis is a rare ability. A strong banshee can use the ability, as well as a Darach.” Deaton shrugged softly before getting a curious look on his face. “Now why do you ask?”

“Well, last night when that guy showed up to kill Scott, the one whose those claws belong to,” Ryo states, pointing to the glass jar containing the large claws. “A woman showed up. And I could make out what she was, or who she was. Her scent wreaked of garbage, and her eyes were a purplish, green kinda color. The outer ring of her iris was a magenta color, while the inner part of the iris was almost like an emerald green.” Ryo explained, walking over to the examination table placing his hands on it.

“Alright, and why are you telling me this?” Deaton asked with the most sincere tone in his voice. He didn’t want Ryo to stop describing the woman though. Mainly because it was starting to get interesting, and he didn’t like not knowing about something.

“Because she beat the crap out of me. Like, not only did she best me hand-to-hand, but I never got a chance to use my powers. Deaton, she flung me around like a ragdoll. And she wasn’t a banshee or a ‘darach’ whatever the hell that is,” Ryo sighed, crouching down running his hand through his hair.

“A darach is a dark druid. But, for a darach to gain as much power as you’re saying this woman has, they’d have to sacrifice a lot of people. But there hasn’t been any kind of killings like that.” Deaton told Ryo as the kitsune stood up.

“But that wasn’t the only thing that lady did. She could also teleport. So tell me, Deaton, can a ‘darach’ teleport and use telekinesis?” Ryo questioned crossing his arms. Deaton’s eyes widened before looking at the claws from Scott’s attacker.

“We better call Scott and the others,” Deaton said as he looked over to Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, should Stiles be a werewolf with a special ability? Or Should he be a wolf/kitsune hybrid? And if you choose wolf with a special ability, what ability? It's between Telekinesis, An elemental ability, or you can suggest an ability you'd want to see!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the end!

Ryo ran his hands through his hair, not caring that they were soaked in blood. It all happened so fast, he didn’t have time to do anything else. Scott, Lydia, Malia, Derek, and Allison stood on both sides of Deaton’s steel table. And it didn’t take a supernatural sense of smell to tell they were all worried and scared. Shakily, Ryo backed out of the room, leaving through the exit.

Flashes of the night in the hospital began filling his head. He did it again, he killed someone, but he didn’t mean to. But now Stiles was paying the price. Ryo shouldn’t have been at the school that late, but if he wasn’t, then no one would have known Stiles was in danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same night that the stranger attacked Scott, Theo found himself underground, in a lab where a kid was laid out on a surgery bed. The lab itself didn’t look like much of anything. It certainly was creepy. Besides the main room area, where the surgery bed was at, there was a back room. And in the backroom, was a large scientific tank, filled with a green liquid and a floating body. On the surgery table was Donovan Donati, the kid that had been threatening Sheriff Stilinski.

But instead of Theo talking to Donovan, the girl who attacked Ryo was. “Now, this is scary, and it is going to hurt. But afterward, you’ll have great power,” She said, clearly smiling under the mask.

“E-enough power to kill that stupid sheriff?” Donovan asked with a psychotic grin on his lips.

“If you want to hurt the sheriff, then you hit him where it will hurt the most,” Theo spoke up, getting the girls attention as well as Donovan’s. “You kill his son,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and the others stood in the back of the vet’s office. Ryo still there from when he talked to Deaton, was standing in the corner of the room, in deep thought. “It came to me when Ryo there was talking to me about the girl who attacked him,” Deaton started, he reached to the counter, showing the claws that they brought him. “Ryo told me the girl who attacked him was able to use telekinesis and able to teleport.”

“Right, like Miss Blake used to do,” Stiles mentioned cutting the vet off. “So are we saying that there’s another Darach in Beacon Hills?”

“No, that’s the opposite of what I’m saying,” Deaton said as he dumped the claws out of the jar. “Someone is giving people supernatural abilities, artificially,” Deaton told the group as Scott picked one of the claws up.

“Great, not like we had enough to worry about with our senior year, but we also now need to worry about some modified supernatural girl?” Malia questioned looking at the others. There wasn’t a doubt about it, it was going to be an interesting year for the pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving the vet’s, the pack all split up. Allison, Isaac, and Aiden went to see if Allison’s father knew anything about modified supernaturals. While they went to do that Scott, Kira, and Derek went to see if they could find out where the man who the claws belonged to, went to.

Lydia and Malia went back to Lydia’s house, deciding there wasn’t much they could do. Though Lydia would plan to be on her laptop the entire time, researching modified people. Ryo didn’t leave the vets office though. He was still in the corner of the backroom, not even fully realizing that after Stiles and Liam left to get Stiles’ jeep from school, that he and Mason were the only ones in the back room.

Mason didn’t know what to say. Seeing Ryo after three long months of him being gone, really filled the human teen with joy. The two just stood in the back room, staring at each other. “I hope you still aren’t avoiding me, for what happened at the end of the school year last year,” Mason was the first to end the silence. Ryo bit the inside of his cheek looking at the ground.

Of course, the last day of Ryo’s freshman year. That was a day he certainly has been avoiding.

**{Flash Back}**

Ryo was sitting on top of a hill, staring at the night sky, with Mason a few feet from him. He took a deep breath before letting a shaky breath out. After the incident with Kate and Peter, Ryo slowly felt like his powers were getting the better of him. If Chris Argent hadn’t stopped him from attacking Kate, he would have done something he’d regret. He didn’t like not being able to control the kitsune. But what was worse, was being near Mason calmed him down.

Every time the kitsune tried to take over, it was Mason who talked it down. Scott and the others of course didn’t know about it. But it was a matter of time before they found out. So, he had planned to leave Beacon Hills so he could learn to control it. And when he told Mason, well, to say the least, he wasn’t excited about that. “I don’t understand, what’s so bad about me being your anchor?” Mason asked quietly kneeling beside Ryo.

“Kitsune’s don’t have anchors Mason. I have to learn to control the fox, or it could end badly for everyone,” Ryo told his friend, doing his best not to stutter or choke on any of his words. Ryo then stood up dusting himself off before looking at Mason, who stood up with him. “It’s not like I’m going to be gone forever. If all goes according to plan, then I should be back before the third month of summer,” Ryo chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Mason couldn’t help but pull Ryo over to him. The celestial kitsune’s eyes widened a bit when he was pulled into a kiss. He didn’t expect to be the one pulled into the kiss, he always thought he’d be the one pulling someone. But what he didn’t expect even more than being pulled into a kiss, was being kissed by another guy. He didn’t hate it, but he certainly wasn’t expecting it.

Ryo pushed Mason back a little, getting some distance between them. “I-I got to go if I’m going to make it to the bus,” Ryo muttered softly as he turned around. He didn’t give Mason the chance to say anything, he just ran off.

**{End Of Flash Back}**

“Yeah, about that night,” Ryo chuckled a little rubbing the bridge of his nose. “The reason I didn’t return right away, was because there was more for me to figure out about myself,” Ryo sighed while Mason stepped closer to the kitsune.

“And did you? Figure more out about yourself?” Mason wondered curiously as Ryo smiled slyly a bit. He then took a step towards Mason, the two teens now standing inches from each other.

“I think you and I both know the answer to that,” Ryo spoke calmly and quietly before Mason leaned in kissing the kitsune. But Ryo pulled back from the kiss, the two sitting in silence now. “I-If we do this, then you can’t try to calm me down when my fox takes over,” Ryo told Mason who seemed a bit confused by what he said. “I can’t rely on having you there to calm me down. Because, if you’re not around when I lose control, the fox in me could take over for good,”

“Alright, I understand,” Mason said completely understanding why Ryo didn’t want the teen to calm him down in his kitsune state.

“Great, now I’d love to continue this, but I need to go check on something. If you want, tomorrow, I’ll be all yours after school.” Ryo said and Mason smirked nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I just don’t understand why you can’t trust Theo. I understand the timing is weird, but he helped Scott,” Liam said as he held a flashlight over the jeep’s engine. Stiles was currently trying to figure out why it wasn’t starting, for the umpteenth time.

“Because I remember Theo. And the kid that helped Scott, that wasn’t Theo,” Stiles sighed a little as the light that Liam was shining suddenly disappeared. “You know, for me to fix my jeep, I need to see the engine of my jeep,” Stiles said annoyed, turning around. Though he stopped talking when he saw Liam lying unconscious, and Donovan standing behind where Liam was standing.

In the psychotic teens’ hand was a wrench, but Donovan tossed it to the ground, and his eyes turning pure white, like a wendigo’s. He then grabbed Stiles’ shoulder, causing the teen to shout in pain. He pushed his attacker off of him, seeing a circular mouth with teeth on his palm. Stiles wasted no time running into the school. Donovan scoffed a bit amused as he slowly followed after the now injured target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your last chance to get your say on what kind of ability Stiles would have. Currently, it's between shadow traveling, or an elemental ability. Comment what you'd like to see! And you can suggest new abilities, but quickly!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stiles stumbled as he swiped his library card, getting into the library. Donovan chuckled coming in right behind him. “What’s the matter, Stiles? Don’t have any snarky comments?” Donovan questioned grabbing the injured teen’s shoulder throwing him into a bookshelf. Stiles grunted before falling onto his stomach. He slowly pushed himself over, onto his back, where Donovan proceeded to get on top of the teen. “I’m really hungry, good thing you’re here, you won’t mind if I snack right?” Donovan asked as his face morphed into a wendigo. 

He was about to lung down to bite Stiles’ shoulder, but the teen kicked his would-be killer off of him. Stiles fumbled as he stood up running towards the exit of the library, but was stopped by Donovan who grabbed his arm. “Awe Stiles, can’t you just let me eat?” Donovan growled out slashing the terrified teen’s stomach. Stiles stumbled away from Donovan, as blood began to drip onto the floor.

He couldn’t manage to get more than halfway through the library before he fell to the ground. Donovan kept the smirk on his face as he stood over Stiles, watching the life slowly drain from his eyes. “Get the hell away from him!” Ryo screamed as he sent a blast of fire from his fist. Donovan, having no time to react, got sent slamming into the staircase. While the wendigo was down, Ryo ran over to Stiles sliding on his knees up to him. Ryo pressed his hands tightly to the slash marks on Stiles’ stomach.

“Stay away from my snack!” Donovan growled lunging at the kitsune. Ryo growled, his eyes glowing a dark orange, for the first time since being a kitsune. Quickly thinking, he grabbed his kunai from his back pocket and threw it at the teen. Donovan landed next to Ryo, with a kunai in his chest.

“You think people are just food?!” Ryo screamed, getting on top of him. Feeling only rage building up in him, the celestial kitsune began to punch Donovan in the face. He clenched his fist harder with each punch he gave. “You’re a sick twisted son of a bitch!” Ryo continued shouting but was stopped when someone grabbed his hand. When he glared at the person who it was, he saw Liam standing above him, with a look of pure fear in his eyes.

Ryo breathed heavily, his eyes turning normal, as he looked down at the bloodied corpse of Donovan. “N-no,” Ryo muttered quietly, his voice trembling as he fell to his ass backing away. His entire shaking as he looked over at Stiles’ body, seeing Theo on his knees putting pressure on his stomach.

“We have to get him to the hospital!” Liam shouted standing over them, looking at Stiles, but Theo shook his head.

“He’s lost too much blood. The hospital wouldn’t be able to do anything for him. You need to call Scott, tell him to get to the animal clinic!” Theo told Liam as he picked Stiles up. Ryo looked over at him as Theo rushed out of the library, followed by Liam. Ryo looked around before running to catch up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the animal clinic, Stiles’s body would be on the table, with Scott, Lydia, Malia, Derek, and Allison standing on both sides of Deaton’s steel table. “What you’re talking about is dangerous. If I do it, there’s no guarantee that he’ll survive the bite,” Scott told them looking at the others.

“He’s already dying, Scott! Please, this is the only chance we have. The worst thing that can happen, is already happening!” Derek told the true alpha, his voice rising a little. Scott looked down at Stiles, before letting his eyes glow red, and his fangs come out.

Ryo spent most of the time right outside at the back. He was sitting on a garbage can he flipped over. The images of Donovan’s body were getting to him, he broke his promise to Scott. He did the one thing Scott asked him not to do, kill someone. When Deaton and Scott walked outside, Ryo stayed quiet, not even looking at them. He was too ashamed to even say anything. But he had to, if not then it would continue eating at him. “I… I didn’t mean to kill him,” Ryo whispered gently, still staring at the ground.

“We know, Liam and Theo told us that it wasn’t really you, the fox in you took over didn’t it?” Scott asked as he walked in front of Ryo, while Deaton stood by the door, watching the two. Ryo nodded softly looking up at the alpha.

“I saw Stiles in trouble, I saw him dying and I just got flashes of the hospital. And the next thing I knew, I was on top of Donovan’s dead body. W-wait, Stiles, is he going to be okay?” Ryo asked as if he just remembered why he was at the clinic. He looked over at Deaton who shrugged a little.

Hours pass by as the group waits for something to happen. Malia and Lydia were in the corner, Lydia passed out being held by Malia. The werecoyote wasn’t getting any sleep or rest. Just like Derek, she was worried about Stiles. He was the first true friend she ever had. Liam was leaning against the wall, clearly fighting against falling asleep. Theo was sitting in a chair watching Stiles’ body intently, at the first movement, he would alert the others.

Scott stood by Derek’s side, neither of them knowing what they’d do if Stiles didn’t make it through this. Allison kept her eyes on Theo though, something about him didn’t feel right. It could be just because Stiles was off about him, but now she wasn’t so sure she could truly trust him. Which was stupid because he was the one who rushed Stiles to the clinic. “Guys, he’s moving,” Theo said standing up as soon as he noticed Stiles’ fingers twitch. Malia shook Lydia awake, and Liam stood up straight as if he wasn’t tired just a second ago. Everyone crowded around the table looking at Stiles. Though Deaton could tell something was wrong, his wounds weren’t healing, they were getting worse.

“Something isn’t right, why isn’t he healing?” Malia asked looking at the others, and before any of them could even try to think of an answer, Stiles began to convulse. He spat blood out of his mouth. Ryo’s eyes widened looking over the body.

“The bite, it’s killing him, we need to do something and fast,” Ryo said as he looked around. “Scott and Derek, hold his shoulders and head down. Theo and Malia hold his feet down now!” Ryo told the others while he slipped his jacket off. The others seemed confused as to why he wanted them to do it, but they did as told.

“Ryo, if you do this, you could risk killing part of your kitsune,” Deaton warned looking at the teen.

“And if I don’t do this, Stiles dies, besides I love taking big risks.” Ryo chuckled a little nervously. “Everyone else needs to back away!” Ryo ordered and watched as Allison, Lydia, Liam, and Deaton stepped away from them. The teen then looked at Scott, Derek, Malia, and Theo. “Alright, you need to keep him as still as possible. I’ve never done this before, but if he moves too much, there’s a risk I could kill myself,”

“Whatever it is you’re doing, do it fast!” Scott told Ryo, having complete faith in the kitsune. Ryo nodded before he took a deep breath. He held his hands over Stiles’ wounds. A soft blue flame began to cover the kitsune’s hands. Ryo shut his eyes tightly as he pressed his hands to the wounds.

Stiles began screaming in pain starting to struggle against the four were-creatures holding him down. Ryo flinched softly but kept his hands on the wounds. “Come on, stupid foxfire, work!” Ryo shouted as a blast of blue flames shot from Stiles’ stomach, sending the five that were at the table slab, flying back. Derek and Scott crashed into an equipment tray, while Malia and Theo slid across the ground. Ryo grunted and he hit the corner of the ceiling and wall, before dropping to the ground.

Lydia and Liam rushed to Theo and Malia, while Allison went to check on Derek and Scott. Deaton rushed to Ryo who seemed fine, but just bruised from the blast. As everyone stood up, they looked at the steel table, seeing it was empty. “Oh god, I feel like I just went ten rounds with a berserker,” Stiles groaned as he pulled himself up from the ground. The group stared in disbelief at what they were seeing.

Stiles was standing in front of them, alive and well. He didn’t even have a scratch on his stomach anymore. Ryo smirked a little as he used the steel table to help him stay standing. And while Stiles being completely fine was a shock to the group, Allison, Scott, and Derek were in more shock of the color of Stiles’ eyes. They were purple, but not a dark purple, they were a lighter shade of purple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl in the mask shook her head staring at Donovan’s dead body as the blood began to turn into mercury. “He was a failure,” A staticky voice spoke behind the girl.  
“I suppose he was. I’m guessing you’re going to activate her abilities?” She asked looking at the three dread doctors.

“Do not worry about what we’re doing. Do your job.” The Geneticist said before the three turned around, leaving the girl alone in the library. She shook her head before looking down at the body. Though as she was ready to leave, she felt the blast of the foxfire. She tilted her head taking in a deep sniff.

“Oh-ho, someone just used up most of their magic,” She spoke to herself, teleporting out of the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, I rejected the bite, but then Ryo did something to save me, and now I’m a what?” Stiles asked looking at them. He was sitting on the steel table, looking at his friends who seemed just as confused as he was.

“You’re a kitsune/werewolf hybrid.” Ryo sighed as Stiles turned around to see the kitsune. “I used foxfire to save you, and that helped the bite save you. You won’t have a kitsune aura, so you’ll more than likely have to deal with the shifting on the full moon. But you will more than likely have a special ability,”

“He did an ancient, and very risky spell,” Noshiko spoke up gaining the attention of everyone else. She was standing in the doorway of the back door, a serious look on her face. “Using foxfire, as he did, he drained himself.” She told the group and Ryo rolled his eyes slowly standing up. “And it was suicidal doing it because doing that spell weakens the kitsune. Enough so that his healing and other abilities won’t be working for a while.”

“Oh come on, I’ll be fine. Just because my other abilities need charging, doesn’t mean I can’t defend myself. I still know how to use my kunai,” Ryo spoke holding his five kunai into the air. Scott tilted his head as he could sense someone else near. Theo seemed to pick it up as well before he spun around to the back door as it blew open. Deaton ran over pulling Noshiko down covering her from anything that could hurt her.

The others grabbed Stiles pulling him behind them. Ryo eyes widened as he watched the girl walking into the clinic. “Oh great it’s like you have a sense of knowing when to show up at the most inconvenient times,” Ryo hugged glaring at the girl.

The girl chuckled a little as she teleported in front of the powerless kitsune. “I can smell how powerless you are,” She whispered her eyes looking the teen up and down. Liam jumped over the steel table kicking the girl into the front end of the clinic. The girl growled softly, her eyes starting to glow. She flicked her hand to the right, and Liam was sent flying out of the clinic. As she did that, she proceeded to let a short, loud whistle out.

Ryo growled a little starting to charge at the girl but was stopped when the Surgeon appeared in front of him. The kitsune backed up as the Surgeon began taking slow, but powerful steps towards him. Scott growled a little before letting a loud roar out. He jumped over the steel table getting between Ryo and the Surgeon.

“Allison, get him and Stiles out of here!” Scott told his former girlfriend before starting to slash at the dread doctor he was facing. Allison grabbed Stiles’s hand dragging him and Ryo out of the clinic. But the two were soon stopped when the Geneticist and Pathologist appeared in front of them.

“Keep going! We’ll hold them off!” Theo told the others as he, Malia, and Derek ran over to the three. Allison nodded before pulling Ryo and Stiles to the side. As the three dealt with the other two dread doctors, Allison continued to run until Ryo pulled free from her grip. He turned around and pulled a kunai out of his pouch.

“Ryo, if you keep fighting then you will die, now come on, we’re close to my family’s bunker,” Allison told the young kitsune. Ryo looked back at where they came from, before looking back to the hunter. Reluctantly following her again.


	5. Discontinued?

Hey, so it's been a while, and I don't think I have much drive for this story anymore. So for now, and the time being, this story will be discontinued. Though it may make a comeback soon. Who knows?


End file.
